Dark Mind
Dark Mind ' is the main villain and final boss of the video game, ''Kirby & the amazing mirror. He has great similarities with Zero and Nightmare. The information of King D-Mind is unknown but either he is the Dark Mind of the Black Mirror, or the true Dark Mind possessing the body of King Dedede, Shadow Dedede or Dedede's version of the black mirror. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * None '''Possible Opponents * Dark Bowser (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) * Dormammu (Marvel) * Ganondorf (Zelda) * Tabuu (SSBB) History Dark Mind is a mysterious figure who wanted to conquer the Mirror World, so he corrupted it with his evil. Meta Knight found that this would threaten Dream Land, so he went to the Mirror World. However, he found himself beaten and imprisoned by his evil counterpart, Dark Meta Knight. It was then up to Kirby and his newly-born clones to save Dream Land and the Mirror World, so they ended up there. King D-Mind is the king of darkness without backstory. Death Battle Info Dark Mind * Name: Dark Mind * Gender: Unknown/Possibly genderless * Age: Unknown * Inhabitant of the Mirror Dimension. * Evil. King D-Mind * Name: Dark D-Mind. * Gender: Possibly Male/Genderless/Unknown * Age: As old as King Dedede/Unknown * Inhabitant of the Black Mirror. * The King of Darkness. * Was sprang from the ugliness of the black mirror. * Evil. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength, speed, durability. * Darkness manipulation * Can create portals. * Flight * Teleportation * Regeneration * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Can create mirrors and manipulate them to redirect attacks or summon enemies * Reality Warping. ** He's capable of flipping the entire setting upside down. (The attack is called "Reverse World", its range is likely to be all the Mirror World.) ** Superior to Master Hand and Crazy Hand. ** Corrupted the World Mirror/Mirror Dimension. ** Control mirrors that make wishes true. Dark Mind First Form * Corrupted the Mirror World/Dimension. ** Including Crazy and Master Hand ** Always has distorted the background. ** Mirrors have the power to grant wishes and there are countless mirrors in the Mirror Dimension (on the planet and space). * Equipped with two mirrors floating around him. ** Can make them spin around hom like an attack. * Teleportation. * Can create portals. * Can shoot multiple mini stars * Regenerated from being smashed to pieces several times in a row. ** 4 times. * Can leave deadly bombs * Strong, tough and fast enough to fight with Kirby. * Has a hammer. Second Form * More powerful. * Side manipulation. * Mirror creation and manipulation. ** They reflect energy. * Weather manipulation. ** Also shown at the beginning of the game * Energy manipulation. ** Energy projectiles ** Big energy rays * Can also leave deadly bombs * Light manipulation ** Before turning the screen upside down he flashes. * Spatial Manipulation * Life creation. ** Can create 3 enemies to attack Kirby * Can turn the screen upside down. ** The attack is called "Reverse World", its range is likely to be all the Mirror World. Third Form * More powerful/Maybe weaker * Keeps up with Kirby's warp star. * Lots of projectiles with occasional thrusts. * Durable enough to resist being punished constantly by Kirby in the credits. King D-Mind First Form * Can fly/Levite * Equipped with a hammer. ** The hammer is technologically advanced, similar to that of Masked Dedede. * Dedede fighting style * Super Dedede jump ** Consecutive * The hammer can shoot mini black stars and fire. * Shoot multiple relatively big Death balls Furious * He carries an ax. (he makes appear that out of nowhere.) ** Skill using it * Body manipulation * Extremely powerful bites * Energy manipulation. ** Shoots energy and large rays. * Possible regeneration. ** Explodes when defeated and survives. ** Dark Mind has this power. Final Form * Same but more powerful. Furious * Same but more powerful. * His defeat purifies the massive wormhole from the background and destroys the Black Mirror. Feats * Comparable if not superior to Dark Meta Knight, Master Hand and Crazy Hand. ** Defined as a Guest characters, not a cameos. * As fast as Kirby's Warp Star. * Regenerated from being smashed to pieces four times in a row. * Nearly conquered both the Mirror World/Mirror Dimension and Dream Land. * Corrupted the Mirror World/Dimension. ** The Mirror World/Mirror Dimension is a universe. (Here and here or here, 宇宙=universe; cosmos; space, エリア=area) ** Mirrors essentially have the power to make wishes true, **For example Dark Meta Knight, who defeated Meta Knight, was created with this power. ** The mirror world is full of countless mirrors (even in space) and Dark Mind theoretically dominates each and every one of them. * Kirby received Meta Knight's sword in his fight against Dark Mind so he can take attacks of this one. ** Meta Knight's sword is established to have infinite power. * His defeat (King D-Mind) caused the destruction of the Black Mirror. ** The portal that connects the dimension, not the dimension itself. * King D-Mind effortlessly one-shots (and completely destroys) Dark Taranza who was comparable if not superior to the normal Tarzana, Landia, Landia EX, Parallel Susie and Parallel Landia. ** Although King D-Mind doesn't have feats beyond that to be considered at least 3-A, the Dark Mind Hammer and Dark Mind Helmet are the second best hammer and armor respectively in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe to fight with the bosses, including Landia EX and Parallel Landia. ** Tarzana one-shots King Dedede. ** Landia, Landia EX and Parallel Landia all owned the Master Crown. ** Landia's pure heart was corrupted by the power of the Master Crown. ** Landia EX was set to bring his true power. (Also here.) ** Parallel Landia is corrupted by the power of the crown, similar to what happened to Magolor ** Dark Tarzana was a serious threat and has the potential to be a final boss. * Since there is a parallel version of Landia (who come from another universe), Susie gets sucked into another dimension and she has [http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Slipped_between_dimensions_susie.png slipped between dimension's'] arriving in a dimensional rift and King D-Mind was sealed in a far-off dimension (so there must be dimensions closer to that one) this would imply that the dimension connected to the black mirror is a multiverse with an interbretable number of universes in it. * Since the Black Mirror is not different from Dimensional Mirror/Mirror World that would mean that Dark Mind control, manipulate the reality and was a threat of a multiverse with an interbretable number of universes in it in [http://imgur.com/gCHe7wX?r Kirby & the Amazing Mirror]. ** This is assuming that this is only a more evil version of this. * Parallel Susie's mech has the eye symbol of King D-Mind, as the king of darkness he probably dominates the whole black mirror. Faults * One of those villains that kills his allies for no reason. * Although 4 Kirbys defeat him it is possible that only 1 does the work. (all the fights in Kirby Clash Deluxe can be played without company.) Trivia * When Kirby defeats Dark D-Mind his body is left in a polygonal shape, similar to how Dark Tarzana was left before being completely distroys him. * Team Kirby Clash Deluxe ends in the same way as Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. Gallery King_D-Mind_Info.png|Info DarkTarzana1.png|Info Dark_Mirror.jpg|Dark Mirror Final_King_D-Mind_Zero_form.png|King D-Mind Z-Form KING d-MindZF3.png|Zero form lazer King D-Mind defeated.png|Polygonal defeat Wishe granting Mirrors.jpg|Wishe granting Mirrors Cosmos in the Mirror World.png|Space and Cosmos Area Dark Mind Helmet DX.png|Dark Mind Helmet DX Dark Mind Hammer DX.png|Dark Mind Hammer DX Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bosses Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Final Boss Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Hammer Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Kirby Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Murderers Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Possessed combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Undead Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Combatants without an opponent